1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cleaning apparatus, and more particularly, to a cleaning brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to Taiwanese Utility Model No. 216512, it disclosed a cleaning brush composed of a grip and a spherical reticular brush. The spherical reticular brush is formed by way of folding an elongated tubular mesh, sleeving a band onto a center of the mesh, enabling the mesh to pass through an annulus of the grip to make the band be located in the annulus and two halves of the mesh to be located at two external sides of the grip, and finally pull the two halves of the mesh toward opposites directions separately for looseness thereof to make the mesh become spherical and prevent the mesh from easy separation from the grip.
Taiwan Patent No. 563512 disclosed a cleaning brush formed of a resilient reticular tube, a grip, and a rope-like tie. The resilient reticular tube includes a predetermined length and a predetermined thickness and is squeezed to make its peripheral edge curved continuously along its axis. The grip is mounted to an external side of the resilient reticular tube and includes an accommodation cavity and a plurality of fastening portions running through the sidewall of the accommodation cavity. The accommodation cavity includes an open end for a part of the resilient reticular tube to be received in the accommodation cavity. The rope-like tie surrounds the fastening portions and the resilient reticular tube with respect to the grip to suppress the blown-up resilient reticular tube to the grip.
However, when a user operates the aforesaid cleaning brush, the spherical reticular brush or the resilient reticular tube is subject to sliding along with the user's operation to result in indefinite feeling of touch while the user brushes their bodies to further reduce the cleaning effect. In other words, the aforesaid conventional cleaning brush is still deficient to need further improvement.